Every Tear Brings You Closer
by MidnightEmberMisery
Summary: Sequel to 'My Sandy Wolf'. You didn't have to read that first. Should make enough sense by itself. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1: Pit Of Despair

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel to ****My Sandy Wolf****! This is a story mainly about Aiyala Clearwater (Phoenix and Seth's eldest daughter) and Kierian Black (Renesmee and Jacob's eldest son). It will also include sub-plots featuring: Tai Call, Dimitri Black, Arabella Clearwater, Heidi Call, Kaia Black, Zane Clearwater, Gianna Call, Kairissa Black, Zach Clearwater, and Jane Call. So I hope you enjoy, and I hope that I can get at least 50 more reviews than I received for ****My Sandy Wolf****! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pit Of Despair

_"I think that I'm in love with her," Kierian confessed._

_"With Annika?" Aiyala gulped._

_"Yeah. Next month is our two-year anniversary, so I'm going to tell her then," Kierian continued._

_Aiyala choked back a sob as she tossed her homework into her backpack, slung the backpack over her shoulder, and ran out of Kierian's bedroom. She kept running, running, running until she reached her house five blocks away. And then she ran up to her room, slamming her door shut._

_Her backpack fell to the floor as she fell on her king-sized bed. The tears, held for what seemed like years, now fell quickly and freely. Aiyala made no move to stop the tears. She instead covered her head with a multitude of pillows, trying to muffle the sounds of her sobs so that none of her family members would come and check on her._

_Obviously, her plan had failed, because soon someone was nudging her in the side. After enduring five minutes of persistent nudging, Aiyala finally gave in. She removed the pillows, and rolled over to glance at her 'attacker through red and puffy eyes._

_Standing over her, and smiling cruelly, was none other than Annika Panarin. Annika was the head cheerleader at Forks High School. She was also the biggest slut at the school, and Kierian's girlfriend. Aiyala envied her._

_"What're you doing here Annika?" Aiyala whispered through the onslaught of tears. Annika slapped Aiyala hard across the face._

_"He's mine, bitch, and don't you forget it," Annika hissed over Aiyala's whimpers._

* * *

**A/N: Posted in honor of the NEW MOON DVD RELEASE tomorrow! I shall be attending, as I did last year for the Twilight DVD Release. I'm getting it from Borders. I've decided that, every chapter, I will ask a question. And, for the next chapter, at least three people must answer each question.**

**Question: How old were you when you had your heart broken for the first time, and what happened?**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Me

**A/N: Okay, I think I 've decided that I'm just going to start actually posting this story. I'll post chapters whenever, but that doesn't mean I don't like getting reviews. Recommend this story (well, actually, My Sandy Wolf) to your friends please. Thanks!**

Chapter 2: Meet Me

Aiyala POV

I woke with a start. The nightmare had been so real, so vivid. I sometimes wish that I was another person who didn't have those types of dreams. But then I took a look at my family and friends, and remembered why I normally love my life. Except for when I see them together.

My name is Aiyala Suzanna Clearwater. I am 37.5% human, 37.5 % shape-shifter, and 25% vampire. My parents are Phoenix and Seth Clearwater. I have a twin sister named Ariabella Tanya Clearwater. I have two younger twin brothers named Zane Harold Clearwater and Zach Embry Clearwater.

I have two best friends. One is my best girl friend. Her name is Heidi Elizabeth Call. She is 25% shape-shifter, 25% human, and 50% witch. Her parents are Kelsey and Kaidan Call. She has a twin brother named Tai Call. She also has two younger twin sisters named Gianna Marie Call and Jane Alexis Call.

My best friend (and love of my life, even if he doesn't know it) is Kierian William Black. He is 25% vampire, 25% shape-shifter, and 50% human. His parents are Renesmee and Jacob Black. He has a twin brother named Dimitri Edward Black. He also has two younger twin sisters named Kaia Isabella Black and Kailissa Sarah Black.

Actually, I have a third best friend, although she isn't in on my secret. Her name is Cynai Vasquez, and she has a twin brother name Tristan Vasquez. They're both really nice, although sometimes Tristan gets moody when I hang out with Kierian. I can't figure out why, though.

"Aiya!" yells my sister. Aria is very nervous. Today is the first day of our senior year of high school, and she's nervous that Tai is going to break up with her for one of the new kids. They just moved here a few days ago, and I'm really excited to meet them. Although, if any of them became my friend, I wouldn't be able to tell them my secret.

Oh well, it'd be nice to have some normal friends, besides Cynai and Tristan. I wonder what the new kids are going to be like.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I suggest you go check out my profile. On it, at the bottom, I have a link to a 'trailer' that I created for this story. I would really appreciate it if you checked it out, and let me know what you think/thought, because I spent a lot of time on the 'trailer'.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Morning

Aiyala POV

"Aiya!" Aria calls again, as I sling my backpack over my shoulder, my nightmare still fresh in my mind.

_"__I think that I'm in love with her…in love…with her…Annika…"_

I shudder as the 'conversation' keeps repeating in my mind. 'No!' I tell myself, 'It was just a nightmare! None of it was real!'

I smile slightly, and keep repeating it to myself as a mantra as I walk downstairs. Aria is wating for me at the bottom.

I giggle as she scowls at me, begging me (through her thoughts) to hurry up. "Finally!" she sighs in exasperation.

"Bye Madre! Bye Padre!" I yell towards the kitchen as I head out the front door. Zane and Zach are still sleeping in their basement bedrooms. I can hear their snoring from up here.

Every day, as we have since Aria and I were the first to get our licenses in sophomore year, my friends and I have all driven to school together. We usually take my blue Hummer. I drive, and Kierian takes shotgun. Heidi and Dimitri take the middle row, and Aria and Tai take the back.

For Kierian and I, the drive to and from school is friend time. No talk of school, relationships, or anything like that. It's just a time for us to hang out like we used to, before he started dating Annika.

Aria heads towards the Call house to the left, while I head for the Black house on the right. It is our jobs to wake up everyone else.

"Kierian! Dimitri! You better be ready to go, or I'll leave your asses behind!" I jokingly yell as I let myself into their house. I've known the Black family and the Call family for so long that their houses are like my second and third houses.

I walk into the kitchen to see who is awake. Dimitri is sitting at the table, scarfing down the last of what I imagine was a giant tower of waffles. Aunt Renesmee (or Aunt Nessie), Kierian and Dimitri's mom, is at the stove, cooking up another batch of waffles. Uncle Jacob, Kierian and Dimitri's dad, has his arms wrapped around Aunt Nessie's waist, and his nose is nestled into the crook of where Aunt Nessie's neck meets her left shoulder.

"Mownin!" Dimitri greets me through a mouthful of waffle. I smirk at his lack of manners, and he grins, revealing the waffle pieces stuck to his teeth.

"Morning, Aiya!" Aunt Nessie chirps, briefly waving her spatula in my direction before continuing with her cooking.

"Morning, Aunt Nessie! Morning, Uncle Jacob!" I greet them as I grab a muffin from a bowl in the middle of their table, "Where's Kierian?"

"Do not worry! Your idol has arrived! No autographs or photos, please!" I hear a dramatic voice declare behind me.

I spin around, and there he is, standing behind me. Kierian William Black, who I have been in love with since the seventh grade, is the most beautiful being in the world. He is six feet tall, with brown eyes and dark brown hair that I am always itching to run my fingers through.

"Finally!" I tease, "You almost take longer to get ready than Heidi!" He sticks his tongue out at me, and I stick mine out in return. We begin to make faces at each other, but my phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask as I answer it.

"Aiya, what the hell is taking so long?" Aria yells at me.

"Kierian took forever to get ready," I explain, "We're leaving right now."

I flip my phone shut. "Guys, we've got to bounce."

"But…my breakfast!" Kierian pouts. Just as I am about to shoot back with a witty comment, Aunt Nessie hands him a Ziploc freezer bag of waffles, still hot.

"Thanks Mom!" Kierian says gleefully as he kisses her on the cheek. He hands me the bag to hold while he runs upstairs to grab his backpack.

I grab another muffin for the road, say good-bye to Aunt Nessie and Uncle Jacob, and then head back to the front door. Kierian and Dimitri are waiting, looking anxious. I hand the waffle bag to Kierian, and then head out the front door, Kierian and Dimitri following closely behind.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote most of it during school (everyone kept trying to sneak a peek at it), so, if I fail any of my tests tomorrow, I am going to blame it on fanfiction. Jk!**

**Favorite parts, things you think I should work on, things you want me to add? Let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Glimpse

Chapter 4: A Glimpse

Aiyala POV

"Heidi, did you bring…" I begin, but she is already thrusting a reusable silver coffee cup into my hand. Heidi makes the best coffee out of anyone I know, and it gives me enough energy to stay awake all through the school day.

"Thanks Heidi!" I reply cheerfully. I unlock my Hummer as I take a sip of Heidi's delicious coffee, and the six of us get in.

"Seatbelts," I order as I close the driver's side door, and put the key into the ignition. I place the coffee cup into the cup holder, and wait as my seatbelt locks itself in. I wait to hear the five clicks that mean that everyone else's seatbelts are on, and then I pull out of the driveway.

"So, Kier," I say as I begin the five-minute drive to Forks High School, "You excited for senior year?"

"Oh yeah," I can hear the sarcasm as Kierian replies, "I am SO excited to return to attending school five days a week for seven hours a day, and listening to teachers babble on about stuff that I don't really care about, and don't forget the gross cafeteria food!"

I giggle, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Kierian smile. God, I love his smile.

"How 'bout you, Aiya? Are you excited?" he asks.

"Yeah!" I reply sincerely, "I can't wait to meet the new kids, and I'm excited to see Cynai again!"

Kierian smiles again, this time at my enthusiasm (I think), and my insides feel like they're melting. Kierian's smile, the one that he never has when he's around Annika, is one of my favorite things in the world.

* * *

I pull up at the school, and everyone is already out of the car by the time that I turn it off. I sigh, and get out as well. I look around, hoping to find someone to talk to. Aria and Tai are a few feet away, making out under an evergreen tree. I have no doubt that, somewhere else on campus, Heidi and Dimitri are making out as well. I look for Kierian, hoping that… never mind, Annika is here. That rules him out.

"Aiya!" shouts someone from behind me. I turn around, and see a dark-brown-haired figure hurdling towards me. I prepare myself for impact, but feel nothing. Then I realize that Cynai stopped just short of running into me.

"Aiya!" she yells again.

"Cynai!" I yell in reply.

We hug, and then Cynai begins to babble, telling me about her summer. I smile and nod, not really paying attention. I am scanning the campus for any of the new kids.

_'…get our schedules…' _There they are! Luckily, they are walking into the office, which is behind Cynai, so I can catch a glimpse of them.

There are six of them, three guys and three girls. One of the guys is tall, with bulging muscles and curly brown hair; one is tall, slender but muscular, with messy bronze hair (the color of his hair reminds me of Aunt Nessie's); the third is tall, lean but muscular, with golden honey-blond hair. One of the girls is tall, with wavy blond hair that reaches the middle of her back; one is of medium height, with long dark brown hair; the third is short and very thin, with deep black hair in a layered bob. I can't see their faces, but I'm sure that they are the new kids.

The bell rings, interrupting Cynai's lengthy story. I wave goodbye to her as I walk towards my first period English.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is kind of rushed (at least, I think so). But it fit my purposes. If you can't guess who the new kids (at least, the ones in this chapter) are, then shame on you. And if you can, then Yay! for you.**

**Question #1: What do you need to 'wake up' in the morning?**

**Question #2: What is your best friend like? Are you two similar (in looks or personality)? Why or why not?**

**Question #3: Who else (from the Twilight Saga or ****My Sandy Wolf****) would you like to see in the story?**


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicious

**A/N: Just a reminder: please check out the 'trailer' on my profile! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Suspicious

Aiyala POV

I am sitting in first period. The bell signaling the start of first period rings, just as one of the new kids arrives. It is the tall guy with the really big muscles.

He hands a slip to Ms. Powers, the English teacher, and she signs it. Then she hands it back to him, and points to the seat next to me. The tall guy nods, and heads down the aisle until he reaches my table (which is at the back of the classroom). He plops down in his seat, and turns toward me. He is wearing a large smile, and I can see that his eyes are a weird golden color. I smile back at him. It seems that his enthusiasm is contagious.

"Emmett Cullen," he introduces himself.

"Aiyala…" I begin to introduce myself, but then Ms. Powers begins class.

* * *

That bell that signals the end of first period rings, and I stand up quickly. I never finished introducing myself to Emmett, but I have no time for that right now. My second period History class, taught by Mr. Lincoln, is on the other side of the school, and I only have three minutes to get there.

I rush out of the classroom, and dodge through the crowded hallway, praying that I get to second period safely and on time.

* * *

I make it to second period with 30 seconds to spare. I had Mr. Lincoln last year, so I know the drill. I line up against the far wall with everyone else. I see Aria at the opposite end of the wall, but there is no way for me to get to her.

The bell rings, and two of the new kids (the tall guy with golden honey-blond hair, and the girl of medium height with long dark brown hair) arrive, and hand their new-student slips to Mr. Lincoln for him to sign. He signs the slips, and hands them back to the new students. Then he directs them to one of the tables in the back, closest to the wall with the door.

The new kids sit on one side of the table as Mr. Lincoln joins the rest of us. He points to people and then points to the table where they will be sitting. Aria and I are assigned the table with the two new kids. By the time we sit down, Mr. Lincoln is beginning to pass out the class syllabus.

The two new kids are whispering among themselves, so I decide to introduce Aria and myself. But the tall guy beats me to it.

"I'm Jasper Hale, and this is my adopted sister, Bella Cullen," the guy says. I smile at them, and see that they also have golden eyes.

"I'm Aiyala Clearwater, and this is my twin sister Ariabella," I reply, just as Mr. Lincoln begins to discuss the syllabus.

* * *

The bell to end second period rings, and I wave goodbye to Jasper, Bella and Aria. Once again, I dodge through the crowded hallway. My third period Physical Science class is on the same side of the school as my English class, so I have to rush.

* * *

I am late to third period, but since it is the first day, Mrs. Lestat lets me off with a warning. She tells me to sit at one of the back tables, next to the new girl with the deep black hair.

"I'm Alice Cullen!" she says cheerfully.

"I'm Aiyala Clearwater."

* * *

The bell to end third period rings, and Alice and I head out of the classroom. We have the same lunch and, since none of my other friends have my lunch (except Kierian, who always eats lunch with Annika), Alice invited me to sit with her family. We head to the cafeteria, which is very close to our third period. We get in line for the salad bar. Alice grabs a normal salad while I grab a veggie burger and a normal salad.

We head to the table where Jasper, Bella and Emmett are sitting. I sit next to Emmett, and Alice sits next to me, with Jasper on her other side. Next to Emmett is an empty chair, and then Bella, and then there is an empty chair between Bella and Jasper.

"Aiya, this is my boyfriend, Jasper…" Alice begins, but I interrupt her.

"We've all met," I inform her, "I have English with Emmett, and History with Jasper and Bella."

Alice nods in understanding, and then begins to speak rapidly with Jasper. I begin to drift off.

_'…can't believe that bastard…'_

_'…he got her pregnant!...'_

_'…dancing, smiling hamburger wearing a taco suit…'_

I am brought back to reality by the sound of a tray slamming on the table. I look up, and the tall, blond girl is standing on the other side of Emmett, glaring at me. Now that I can see her face, I realize that she's very beautiful. But somehow, she has the same golden eyes as her 'siblings'. The tall, bronze-haired boy has also joined our table. He is slightly glaring at me as well, his gold eyes narrowed.

"What is she doing here?" hisses the blond girl.

"Rosalie, Edward, this is Aiyala Clearwater. She's my friend," Alice replies pointedly.

Rosalie (who I assume to be the blond girl) and Edward (who I assume to be the bronze-haired boy) trade looks of shock. What is so shocking about that statement? Does Alice not make friends easily?

Edward and Rosalie sit down, Rosalie in between Emmett and Bella, and Edward in between Bella and Jasper. Bella and Edward stare at each other, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes. Then Edward stands up abruptly, cell phone in hand. He speed-walks out of the cafeteria, already dialing a number.

He returns a few minutes later, his expression blank. Bella gives him a look as he sits down, and he slightly moves his head in an almost-imperceptible nod. The other conversations at our table continue. These new kids are very suspicious.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Aiya met the Cullens!**

**Question #1: What do you think will happen in the next half of the day?**

**Question #2: What do you think Edward's conversation on the phone was about, and who do you think he was talking to? Also, would you like to see a one-shot about it?**

**Question #3: Who should be the next Twilight Saga/****My Sandy Wolf**** character(s) to appear:**

**Dominique + Sara (to **_**the gromit**_**: Those are the mind-reading kids)**

**The wolf pack**

**Someone from the new 'Volturi'**

**Question #4: Would you like to make a cameo in one of the next few chapters? Review this chapter, and I'll let you know how!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hangover

**A/N: Okay, before I continue with this chapter, I have a reviewer question that I would like to answer.**

**TwilightHeart21 asks - "Since Seth is Aiya's father, shouldn't she be  
familiar with all the vamps and pack? I mean, if Kierian is her best friend,  
his grandparents are Edward and Bella...?"**

**Well, TwilightHeart21, to answer the second part of your question first, yes, Edward and Bella are Kierian's grandparents. As for the first part of your question, yes, Aiya should theoretically be familiar with all of the vamps and the pack, but she's not (at least, she's not familiar with the vamps).**

**You see, the Call parents (Kelsey and Kai), Clearwater parents (Phoenix and Seth), and Black parents (Nessie and Jacob) were smart. They moved away from Vancouver, WA (where the Cullens and the rest of their clan were living when Aiya and Aria were born) after Heidi and Tai were born. They didn't want their kids to be in danger. Before Heidi and Tai were born, but after Aiya and Aria were born, several nomads banded together and created a newborn army stronger than Victoria's, and attacked the Cullens. Phoenix and Seth were worried about Aiya and Aria, while all of them (Phoenix + Seth, Kelsey + Kai, and Nessie + Jacob) were worried about their future children. So they moved back to Forks, and, to protect the kids, none of the parents told them about the Cullens.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed your brief, pre-****ETBYC**** but post-****MSW**** history lesson! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hangover

Aiyala POV

Lunch is fairly normal after Edward returns from his mysterious phone call. Fourth period is Math with Ms. Lucas, one of the youngest teachers. She doesn't give us anything to do because she has a hangover. Apparently, last night, she and all of the other Under-20 teachers went to a bar to celebrate their 'last night of freedom'.

But I have Emmett, Jasper, Tai and Aria in this class, so I'm not bored. When he isn't making out with Aria, Tai is challenging Emmett and Jasper to tests of strength. Surprisingly, they're all evenly matched. It is surprising because, although Emmett is super-buff, Tai has the muscles that come with being a shape-shifter (even though you can't see them on the girls, such as Aria, Heidi and I).

Fifth period is Spanish with Mr. Brown. He's another one of the Under-30 teachers, so he also has a hangover and gives us nothing to do. I have Alice and Rosalie in this class. Rosalie is being nicer to me than she was at lunch. I don't know what happened to make her nicer, but I'm fine with it. Alice is being very hyper, which, I'm learning, is how she always acts.

* * *

Sixth period is Music, taught by Ms. Swift. Although she is one of the Under-30 teachers, she obviously didn't go out with them last night, because she doesn't have a hangover.

"Okay class," she begins after the bell rings, "For those of you who are new," she looks at Alice and Edward, "I am Ms. Swift. As many of you know, one of my philosophies is, 'The early bird gets the worm!' Therefore, I've decided that we're going to perform today! You will have partners, who I will choose. You will have 30 minutes to prepare a piece, and then you will perform it for the rest of the class. Not all of you will get to go today, so we will have some performances tomorrow as well."

Ms. Swift finishes talking, and begins to pair people up. I am paired with Alice, and Edward is paired with Kierian (who is also in this class).

"Aiya, what do you play?" Alice chirps as she rushes over to me.

"Guitar, but I also sing," I tell her. She gasps excitedly.

"No way! Me too! We could both play guitar and sing!" she cheers. I shrug and nod.

"What should we play?" Alice asks. I shrug again.

We have been thinking for five minutes when suddenly…

"I've got it!" I shriek.

*****************************25 Minutes Later***********************************

"Aiyala Clearwater and Alice Cullen, you're up first!" Ms. Swift declares.

We stroll up to the front of the class, guitars on, and get settled on the stools. Alice begins playing, and I join in. We sing, her high soprano voice combining with my mezzo-soprano voice to create a complex vocal melody during the chorus.

_[Verse 1]_

_**Aiyala:**__ Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere__**Alice:**__ Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

_[Chorus-__**Alice**__ and __**Aiyala**__]  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_[Verse 2]  
__**Aiyala: **__I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
__**Alice: **__I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

_[Chorus-__**Alice**__ and __**Aiyala**__]  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_  
__**Alice: **__I am not alone  
__**Aiyala: **__Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

[Verse 3]

_**Aiyala: **__And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
__**Alice: **__You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

_[Chorus – Variation]  
__**Aiyala: **__'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
__**Alice: **__'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_[Outro – __**Alice**__ and __**Aiyala**__]  
You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

The rest of the class claps, and Alice and I bow. We reach our seats in the back of the classroom, and we high-five before we put our guitars away.

"Next, we have Edward Masen and Kierian Black," Ms. Swift announces.

I watch excitedly as Kierian sits on the same stool that I was previously sitting on. He clears his throat and grabs the mic as Edward adjusts his acoustic guitar.

_[Verse 1]_

_**Kierian: **__Paper bags and plastic hearts  
Out belongings in shopping carts  
__**Both:**__ It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
__**Kierian: **__Let's get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

_[Chorus]  
__**Both: **__Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
__**Kierian: **__Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_[Verse 2]  
__**Kierian: **__Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
__**Both: **__We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
__**Kierian: **__We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think its just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive_

_[Chorus]  
__**Both: **__Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
__**Kierian: **__Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

_[Verse 3]  
__**Kierian: **__All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind me  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight__**Kierian: **__Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

[Chorus]

_**Both: **__Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
__**Kierian: **__Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

I am clapping slightly louder and more enthusiastically then everyone else in the room, although no one notices. He played Our Song! That's been our favorite song since forever, and so we jokingly decided that it was Our Song.

The end-of-the-school-day bell rings, and Ms. Swift dismisses us.

* * *

**A/N: One of my reviewers asked me to read her story and (possibly) 'pimp it'. I was a little shaky about the story after reading the summary, but I read the prologue, and decided that it's actually pretty good (although she might want to get a Beta). So go check it out! http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 5808271/1/ Loose_Threads (Just take out all of the spaces.)**

**Also, if you would like me to 'pimp' one of your stories, let me know! If I like it, I will definitely tell people to read it!**

**Question #1: What is Your Song for you and your significant other (if you have one)?**

**Question #2: When is your favorite time of day (or night) to write?**

**Question #3: Would you be interested if I threw some of my original work (poems or lyrics) into the story?**

**Question #4: What's your most memorable April Fool's Day prank (if you celebrate it)?**

**P.S. I think I deserve some reviews. This is my third update in three days!**


	7. Chapter 7: Good Things

**A/N: Okay, I'm back after a brief bout of writer's block. I worked on some of my original work for a while, and read some fanfics (which I've been too busy to do for a while). This chapter is short, but I already have the next chapter halfway done. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Good Things

Aiyala POV

I walk out to my Hummer, and wait patiently as I am joined by Aria, Tai, Heidi and Dimitri.

"Where's Kierian?" I ask, smiling at my sister and my friends. I am still happy from Kierian playing Our Song in Music.

"Where do you think?" Dimitri jokes, and my smile falls.

"Tai, Mitri, can you go grab him?" Aria asks, "Mom just sent me a text that she wants Aiya and I home soon."

Dimitri and Tai nod and get out of the Hummer.

"It's going to be okay, Aiya," Heidi whispers to me with a gentle smile, "Everything will work out in the end."

"But…it's been six years since I started falling for him!" I protest, "And I've known him for seventeen years! If he hasn't noticed me before, how will it ever work out?!"

"Sweetie, good things take time," Aria informs me.

"But really great things happen in the blink of an eye!" I remind both of them, "And I would consider me and Kierian getting together as a really great thing, wouldn't you?"

They both nod, and I sigh as my eyes begin to slightly tear. I blink furiously, hoping to get rid of the tears before Tai, Kierian and Dimitri reach the car in a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" Kierian asks as he slides into the passenger seat.

"N…nothing," I stutter as the seatbelts lock in. He gives me a concerned look.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I would like to 'pimp' a few stories.**

**Any story by AthleticKiwi: AthleticKiwi is one of my favorite fanfics authors EVER. She writes amazing stories, but they don't get as many reviews as I believe that they should. So I think some people should go read them.**

**Any story by TwilightHeart21: TwilightHeart21 is one of my best friends on FanFiction, AND she is an amazing writer. So you should definitely go check her out.**

**The Twilight Chronicles**** by Jammeke: This is basically a bunch of 'quotes' about Twilight, but they are HILARIOUS! So you definitely want to go check it out.**

* * *

**Question #1: What other POVs would you like to see?**

**Question #2: Will you please take a look at my blog? The link is located on my profile, as my Homepage. You can find in it: my lame excuses for not posting, information about my most recent projects (fanfiction or my own stuff), information about my life, and other stuff.**

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7 and a half: AKWARD TURTLE!

**A/N: First of all, I must say that I am EXTREMELY sorry about making you guys wait so long for a new chapter. I was finishing up my 8****th**** grade year; I lost the notebook; I went to Washington, D.C. (If you live there, PM me! Maybe I saw you!); etc. Anyways, I'm back now, and totally devoted to this story. Before I begin, I'd like to thank my reviewers for this whole story so far: ****TwilightHeart21****, ****Retarded Retard -x-****, ****SethIsMyWolf****, ****dinkie****, ****IAmObsessedWithObsession****, ****polkadotzzeaturfaceup****, ****Airbendinglikeaninjawerewolf****, ****CoKa-kAlA****, and imawesomeee12****. I love them for reviewing! So this chapter is dedicated to these eleven! Also, I'm really hoping for as lot of reviews, because I'm hoping you guys have been really anxious for this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7.5: AKWARD TURTLE!

KIERIAN POV *SURPRISE!*

I'm making out with my super-hot girlfriend, Annika Panarin, under a tree. As I do every day of the school year. We're really getting into it, and then…

"Kier! Where the hell are you? Aiya and Aria need to get home!" my stupid brother Dimitri yells.

"Well," says Annika as she runs her fingers through my hair, "I suppose I should get to cheer practice. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

I nod, and turn around as she trots off to the gym.

"What the hell?" I growl at my brother and friend.

"We gots to goes, bros!" Dimitri remarks cheerfully as he casually drapes one arm over my shoulder, and the other over Tai's.

"Whatever," I mumble, "You just wanna go do…things…with Heidi."

Tai makes a gagging sound. "Dude! That's MY sister you're talking about your perv of a brother doing things with!"

Dimitri snickers. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong, little bro," he teases as he ruffles my hair, "But it's not like you haven't done those things with Anni!"

"You know I haven't," I mumble.

"What was that?" he jokes.

"You know I haven't!" I yell. Tai's eyes go wide, and then he and my…dear…brother double over in laughter.

"You…haven't…done..it...with…her? She's like, the biggest slut in school!"

"Do NOT talk about my girlfriend like that!" I snarl, and then I storm over to my best friend's car. I open the door to the passenger side, and slide into the seat. Aiya is sort of crying. "What's wrong?" I ask, calming down. Aiya always makes me calm.

"N…nothing," she stutters. Now I KNOW something's wrong. Aiyala Suzanna Clearwater is one of the toughest girls I know, besides Aria and Heidi. She does NOT cry. I just wish she'd tell me. I want her to smile. Every time she smiles, I know everything's going to be okay. It's a guarantee.

We're quite the whole ride. I keep looking over at her, but she doesn't look back. Did I do something wrong? Is she mad because I was taking too long after school? Or maybe this morning? Sometimes I don't understand this girl. I think I need to talk with Aria and Heidi.

* * *

**A/N: So, not the GREATEST chapter in the world, but I thought you guys might like it. Especially the people who asked for Kierian's POV. As hard as I THOUGHT it was going to be, it was actually pretty easy. I hope you guys like it! Please review, so I can remember why I love to write this story.**


	9. Chapter 8: People Affecting People

**A/N: First of all, I must say that I am EXTREMELY sorry about making you guys wait so long for a new chapter. I was finishing up my 8****th**** grade year; I lost the notebook; I went to Washington, D.C. (If you live there, PM me! Maybe I saw you!); etc. Anyways, I'm back now, and totally devoted to this story. Before I begin, I'd like to thank my reviewers for this whole story so far: ****TwilightHeart21****, ****Retarded Retard -x-****, ****SethIsMyWolf****, ****dinkie****, ****IAmObsessedWithObsession****, ****polkadotzzeaturfaceup****, ****Airbendinglikeaninjawerewolf****, ****CoKa-kAlA****, and ****Jamaze****. I love them for reviewing! So this chapter is dedicated to these ten! Also, I'm really hoping for as lot of reviews, because I'm hoping you guys have been really anxious for this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: People Affecting People

I pull the Hummer into the driveway of my house and get out slowly. My mom is standing in the front door as she motions for the six of us to come into the house.

"'Sup, Madre?" I ask as we obediently trot over to her.

"There are some people I want you all to meet," is all she says. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kierian turn his head towards me, obviously expecting me to do the same, so that we can have one of those silent conversations that we've perfected over the years. Instead, I follow my mom inside. I'm afraid that if I look at Kierian, he'll figure out why I was upset in the car. That would not be good.

My mom leads us into the living room, and I see…

"Emmett! Bella! Jasper! Alice! Rosalie! Edward!" I squeal. The six new kids, all of whom I had connected with the exception of Edward, are sitting in my living room. What a cool surprise!

"What are you doing here?"

"You remember that mystery phone call Edward made at lunch?" Alice inquires. I nod my head. That is one of the reasons I didn't like Edward. He seems kind of…creepy. "Well, that's why we're here."

"What's going on?"

"Well…" Alice trails off, looking at my mother and my father, who have just joined us.

"They're your family," Aunt Nessie declares as she, Uncle Jacob, Aunt Kelsey and Uncle Kai (Heidi and Tai's parents) walk in from the front door.

"Explain," Heidi commands.

"They're all vampires," Aunt Nessie continues, "Edward and Bella are my parents. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are my adoptive uncles and aunts." The six of us gape at Aunt Nessie.

"Why have we never heard of them before?" Dimitri demands.

"We didn't want them to affect your lives growing up. So, when you guys were just a few years old, we lost touch with them. Obviously, they didn't know that we were living here when they moved here, and we had no idea they'd come. Edward ended up calling us when he met Aiya at lunch. So I invited them over."

"You...let us believe we had no family?" Kierian suddenly shouts furiously.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that is the end of a chapter that I've been struggling to write since April. I'm sorry it's so short, but I had a bloody brilliant idea for the next chapter. Before I go, I'd like to mention two things.**

**First, I'd like to thank my Beta ****TwilightHeart21****. She is amazing! Without her, I probably wouldn't be posting this chapter for a long time. So 'yay' her!**

**Second, I have to mention my awesome friend ****mutlu134****. I 3 her so much! She's new to Fanfiction, so I'm trying to be her 'Big Sister'. Right now, she's writing a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' fanfic, so if you like that fandom, I'd love it if you checked out her story, and told her I referred you.**

**Thanks for reading! I really hope I get ten or fifteen reviews for this chapter! Please make it happen!**


	10. Chapter 9: Before The World Shifted

**A/N: This chapter was soooo much easier to write. I'm now back into the groove of this story, I think. This chapter is dedicated to ****TwilightHeart21****. She's starting college soon! This is funny, because I'm just starting high school soon! So I wish her good luck! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Before The World Shifted

"You…let us believe we had no family?" Kierian suddenly shouts furiously. He starts shaking.

"Kier…" I put my hand on his shoulder. I'm breaking my Number One Rule when it comes to Kierian: no physical contact unless he initiates it. But I have to. He is scaring me.

"Aiya, step away!" my dad barks as he walks into the room.

"No!" I yell back. Kierian is still shaking. I wrap my arms around his waist, and squeeze. He usually finds my 'bear hugs' hilarious. But it's not working this time. He continues to shake, and I continue to hug him as I begin to shake too.

Through my blurring vision, I see Dimitri staring at us. He begins to shake as well, so Heidi hugs him in concern. She begins to shake as she realizes it's not working, and then Tai begins to shake as he watches his twin. Aria hugs him, and she begins to shake in return.

What the hell is going on?

"Crap!" I faintly hear my dad yell. I see him, my mom, and Uncle Jake rush towards us. Mom grabs me and Kierian, leads us out to the backyard, and into the forest. Uncle Jake is following with Dimitri and Heidi, and Dad with Aria and Tai.

"Mommy!" I screech in shock, "What's going on?"

"You're about to phase," Mom replies in a stressed voice.

I scream as my body begins to tear, my bones begin to shift. It hurts... so bad.

You know that feeling you get when you eat a lot of food, and then your back starts to hurt? Yeah, well, that's the pain I am feeling... times a hundred.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to my Beta, ****TwilightHeart21****! Also, I'd like to thank my friend ****mutlu134****. She recently turned me on to a show called **_**Beautiful People**_**. It was cancelled sixteen episodes after it began, but it features Jackson Rathbone! So, if you want to see it, check out (just remove the spaces) http:/ www. youtube. com/ user/ saskiaj**

**Please review!**

**Question: Where do my reviewers live? I'd like to know. If you just tell me the country, that be cool, but it'd be really cool if you'd give me a general idea where you live in your country (like, a major city near you), then it'd give me a better idea as to when I should post chapters, so that you all can read them promptly.**


	11. Chapter 10: On The Horizon, Verse 1

**A/N: You guys are lucky. My internet was down, so I had nothing better to do than write this chapter. Although this chapter is DEFINITELY not what you guys were expecting.**

* * *

Chapter 10: On The Horizon Verse 1

? POV

"Are you paying attention?"

"What?"

"Snap out of it!" My sister waved her hand in front of my face.

"What do you want?"

"What's up with you? Your attitude as been so…unlike you!"

"I'm sorry that I'm not paying attention to your blabber!" I snapped at her.

"Whoa!" she raised her hands in front of her face, like self-defense, "You don't need to snap at me! Since everyone else got killed, you've gotten a bit testy, you know that?" she stated.

"Since everyone else got killed, you've gotten a bit annoying, you know that?" I mocked.

She huffed, "What's your problem?"

"You!" I shouted.

My sister glared at me, and then turned around. "Mia, come talk to him! He won't listen to me!" she whined. I watched her stalk off, followed by my angel, my love, my Mia coming forward.

"What's wrong?" she asked lovingly as she sat next to me. We locked hands.

"I miss…the rest of them. The unity of our line of work," I declared.

"You have to move on. It's been almost twenty-four years since the attack."

"I know," I sighed, "It's just…they were my life. It's hard to figure out what to do now."

Mia giggled. "Don't think about that right now, silly! Just come have fun with the rest of us! I think Nina fell in love with that new boy, Sergey. She's been staring at him since he woke up this morning! It's quite hilarious!"

I chuckled. "I imagine so."

Mia and I stared at each other, but then I had a strong feeling. One that I couldn't ignore.

"Mia!" I gasped, "Gather the rest!"

But she needn't have bothered, because as soon as I spoke, everyone came running, even Sergey (although Nina was practically dragging him along).

"What's up?" asked Nagi, our resident 'prince', in a bored voice.

"A dangerous wind is about to begin blowing," I began excitedly.

"So?" Erstin, a very shy girl, interrupted timidly.

"_So_," I emphasized, smiling, "I want to help it along."

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter was REALLY hard, even though it didn't take as long as chapter 8. Thanks to my Beta, ****TwilightHeart21****. She really pulled through for me!**

**Please check out the new trailer for this story. I promise it'll be worth it! It's even in HD! http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v =ITi3WOEUX0M**

**Does anyone have a guess as to what is going on? Me and my Beta are the only two people in the WHOLE world that know!**

**Also, does anyone know where Mia, Nina, Sergey, Nagi and Erstin are from?**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11: On The Horizon, Verse 2

**A/N: This is kind of an accompaniment to Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm sorry it's so short.**

* * *

Chapter 11: On The Horizon Verse 2

? POV

"Miss Claudette!" a girl shouted excitedly.

"Yes, Ekaterina?" I replied sweetly.

"Miss Cecilia asked me to deliver a message to you!" Ekaterina whispered importantly as she reached the bench where I was reading.

"What is it?"

"She said that it's time to begin planning."

* * *

"Cecilia! Are you fucking insane?" I yelled as I threw open the door to the dining room of her 'quarters'.

"Claudette. Why, pray, am I 'fucking insane'?" Cecilia's voice was cold as she glared at me.

She was sitting at the dining room table with Felicity, Nikki, Medea, Circe and Alcina. They were all looking at me. Circe and Medea were glaring along with Cecilia, but Felicity, Nikki and Alcina looked as if they would giggle if it didn't mean that Cecilia would instantly sentence them to death.

"There is NO reason for you to try and kill her!" I screamed indignantly.

"She is a disgrace to us. And she has had children, who are now of age. They may have gained her powers. They are destined to join us."

"Shouldn't that be _their _choice?"

"WE had no choice, if you remember, dearest, darling sister of mine," Cecilia mocked.

"Yes, we did!" I screeched, "Well, you did! And you chose this…this…this DISGRACE of a life! And it's your fault I have to live it too!"

"CLAUDETTE! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR AT LEAST A MONTH!" Finally, Cecilia snapped.

"Fine with me," I said, now the cold one, "I don't want to see your face, anyways. I'm ashamed to say that you're my sister."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks, as always, to the wonderful ****TwilightHeart21****! Does anyone know who Cecilia, Felicity and Nikki are? First person to tell me wins a prize!**

**R&R, s'il vous plait ('please' in French)!**


	13. Chapter 12: On The Horizon, Verse 3

**A/N: This one is kind of suggestive. Includes implications of adultery. This one was kind of weird, because I'm not a guy. Sorry if it's awkwardly written.**

* * *

Chapter 12: On The Horizon, Verse 3

? POV

In a palace in the darkest, most remote region you could find, a man smirked in a satisfied manner as he leaned back in his chair. He had just finished gazing into the Reflection Pool, and now the future was all but assured. Unless, of course, they all killed each other first. He'd just have to wait for the looming carnage to end before he decided what to do.

One of them would survive, and that would be his target. At least, he hoped one of them would survive. Otherwise, he would have no fun! And the man liked fun very much. It was one of his favorite things.

"Your Majesty," a young, very attractive, woman of about nineteen spoke as she approached the man.

"Yes, Mariette?" the man purred as he leaned towards the girl. Her top gave him a wonderful view of her supple breasts, and he grinned wickedly.

Mariette's cheeks flushed, and she giggled, "Your wife would like to see you, Your Majesty."

"Of course Mariette," the man told her as he stood from his throne. As he passed the woman, he whispered in her ear, "I'll be expecting you in my quarters tonight, as always."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mariette whispered as she tried not to faint from pleasure.

The man left the throne room cheerfully. Damn, it was good to be King!

* * *

**A/N: So, I promise this is the last 'filler' chapter. It's also pretty short, but it had to be. Foreshadowing for something FAR into the future! Thanks to my Beta, ****TwilightHeart21****. Also one of my best friends, ****mutlu134****, for giving me the information I needed for this chapter to be a success, and is the only one who knows exactly what this chapter is talking about! R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 13: The GameChanger

**A/N: SOOOOOOO! Thirteenth chapter! In this story, the thirteenth chapter is as plot-changing as the tenth chapter and the thirteenth chapter in ****My Sandy Wolf****.**

**TwilightHeart21: As always, you are so nice to review! And yeah, I guess the last three chapters weren't really fillers, because they have to do with the plot of the story. But 'On The Horizon, Verse 3' is actually kind of setting up for the next story in the series.**

**PolkaDots . EatYourFace: As I said in the A/N for the last chapter, I knew that it was really short. But it was mostly setting up for the next story in the series, so it didn't really need to be long. And technically, it could be counted as a chapter, because in a few books I've read before, there have been chapters that were as long as 'On The Horizon, Verse 3', as well as shorter.**

**NOTE: This chapter is sort of a celebratory chapter. Tomorrow is my first day of high school, and I'm very nervous/excited! This also means that I won't get as much time to write (at least, after the first week). I'll try to post a chapter once a week or once every two weeks. It depends on how much time all my homework and such takes, as well as if I experience writer's block.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Game-Changer

"Mommy!" I screech in shock, "What's going on?"

"You're about to phase," Mom replies in a voice laced with stress.

I scream as my body begins to tear, my bones begin to shift. It hurts... so bad.

You know that feeling you get when you eat a lot of food, and then your back starts to hurt? Yeah, well, that's the pain I am feeling... times a hundred.

Eventually, the pain stops, and I try to talk, but all that comes out is a bark. _'What the heck?'_ I think to myself.

'_Aiya?'_ That voice in my head sounds suspiciously like Kierian.

'_Kieri?'_

'_That is you!' _he thinks happily, but then he turns glum, _'I guess we phased, then?'_

'_Yeah. I thought it wouldn't happen to us!' _I think sadly.

'_Kier, Aiya?' _Now I hear Aria, Mitri, Heidi and Tai.

'_Guys, apparently, we all phased,' _I inform them as calmly as I can.

'_What do we look like?' _Heidi, the Queen Of All Things Fashion, asks gleefully.

I open my eyes, and look at them, the members of The New Pack, as I just decided we should call ourselves.

'_Heidi, you're silver with butter-colored fur on your ears, around your nose, on your chest, on your underbelly, on your back (but you have some gray stripes there as well), on your tail (although the tip is silver), on the toes of your front paws, and on most of your leg on your back legs. Your eyes are dark brown.' _I tell her, and she yelps happily.

'_I sound so pretty!'_

'_No more so than usual.' _I remind her, and she snorts.

'_OOOHHHH! OOOHHHH! ME NEXT!' _Aria squeals.

'_Aria, you're gray, with russet-brown fur around your muzzle and your neck, on your ears, and on your tail. Your eyes are dark blue. Mitri, you're dark brown, with russet-brown fur on most of your head, all of your neck, most of your torso, part of your front legs, the toes of your back legs, and surrounding your tail. You're eyes are dark brown._

'_Tai, you're black, with silver fur on the lower half of your face, all over your neck, most of your torso, in your ears, and on the edge of your tail. You're eyes are yellow. Kieri, you're light brown, with white fur on your muzzle and part of your neck, in your ears, on your underbelly, in spots on the end of your torso, and edging your tail, as well as in the center of your tail. Your eyes are light blue.'_

Everyone 'OOOHHHH'-s and 'AWWWWW'-s as I flash images through my mind of each of them in their wolf forms. _'What do I look like?'_

'_Aiya! You look so pretty!' _Aria and Heidi squeal together. An image flashes through the pack mind. It is of a pure white wolf, except for the black fur on her ears, and around her tail. Her eyes are green. _'Is that…is that me?' _I gasp.

Once we all get over the excitement of being wolves, we have another problem: How do we change back? We all begin to howl, hoping to call out a parent that is also a shape-shifter, because my mom, my dad, and Uncle Jake have all seemingly disappeared.

Eventually, my mom comes out of the house, smiling happily and carrying some clothing. I run up to her and press my nose hard against her arm. As fun as being a wolf is, I want to go back to my normal state!

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work," she begins, "I'm going to put down each outfit, and you can take whichever one you want to wear. Then go out into the forest, and think of something, usually a memory, that makes you really happy. That's how you phase back. Then just get dressed, and you can come back here."

She finishes giving her instructions, and, as she said she would, she lays out each outfit. The first outfit she lays out is made up of pieces that I recognize as coming from my closet, so I am the first to grab an outfit (gently) in my mouth, and race into the forest behind the three houses.

I find a secluded area surrounded by a group of trees, and place my outfit on top of some roots. _'What are you guys going to use as your happy memory?' _I ask.

'_The first time I sold one of my paintings,' _Aria says, and then she is gone. I guess that she phased back as soon as she thought of it.

'_The first time I won a surfing trophy.'_ Mitri is gone.

'_My first collection that appeared in Fashion Week in Paris.' _Heidi is gone.

'_The first time I got a 4.0 GPA.' _Tai is gone.

'_The first time I kissed Annika,' _Kierian is gone, and I am alone. Exactly as I planned. Although my happy memory made me very happy at the time, and still makes me happy, it is embarrassing.

'_The first time I kissed Kierian,' _I think to myself. As I begin to phase back, I remember that day.

* * *

*Flashback*

3rd Person POV (Looks into Aiyala's mind)

It is the end of summer, the last day in fact. Tomorrow, school will begin. Aiyala Clearwater, her sister Ariabella, Kierian Black, his brother Dimitri, Heidi Call, and her brother Tai, will all be in the seventh grade at Forks Middle School. Aiyala and Dimitri are sitting high in a tree in the forest behind their houses. They are watching the sunset.

"Aiya," Kierian says.

"Hmmm?" Aiyala replies, not really paying attention. The sunset is very beautiful, with all of the different shades of purple, blue, pink, yellow and orange. She takes a picture with her camera. Her sister, Ariabella, likes to paint, and Aiyala has promised to take some pictures of the sunset for her to paint later.

"Don't freak out, okay?" Kierian sounds a little nervous, but Aiyala doesn't notice. She is not a great photographer, so she has to concentrate very hard to get a very good picture.

"Aiya, look at me!" Kierian insists. Aiyala sighs. She adores her best friend, but sometimes he could be so demanding. Aiyala looks at Kierian impatiently, and is surprised to feel his lips firm against hers. She is stunned, but eventually she kisses him back. Their lips move against each other's slowly. Then they begin to kiss fervently.

Kierian is the one to break the kiss, and as Aiyala collects her thoughts, he turns back to the sunset. After an awkward silence, both of them staring at the sunset, Aiyala asks, "What was that?"

Kierian sighs. "We're going to be in seventh grade, and we're growing up. All of my friends have already had their first kiss, as have our siblings. I figured that you and I both needed to get it over with, and I knew that you wouldn't get all crazy and over think it if I kissed you."

Aiyala is still staring at the sunset, as is Kierian. He doesn't notice that Aiyala's cheeks are a bright red. Aiyala doesn't feel her cheeks burning. She is too busy trying to wrap her mind around all of the thoughts that are bouncing around in her head.

She is afraid of the feelings that she had while kissing Kierian. She had felt light-headed, and had sworn that she had heard fireworks. Was it possible…did she have a CRUSH on Kierian William Black, her best friend?

"KIERIAN!" yells Kierian's mother, "DINNER!"

Kierian climbs down the tree, and walks back through the forest to his house. He offers no parting words to Aiyala, and she offers no parting words to him. They are both deep in thought. A half-hour later, Aiyala's mother calls her to dinner. She climbs down the tree, and takes the same path through the forest that Kierian had taken only a short time ago.

When Aiyala reaches the patio door, before she enters her house, she touches her lips softly, as if she still feels Kierian's lips on her own. They curl up into a smile.

She most certainly has a crush on Kierian Black.

*End Flashback*

* * *

*Back to Aiyala POV*

When I have phased back, I slip on my outfit, and jog back to my house. Aria is standing in the patio doors, and when I emerge from the forest, she beckons to me. I reach her, and she leans towards my ear.

"Aiya! I imprinted on Tai, and he imprinted back!" she squeals in a whisper. I smile at her. Now she has proof that she and Tai are soul mates. "And Heidi and Mitri imprinted on each other, too!"

I am happy for my friends and sister. They all deserve all the happiness in the world. I follow Aria inside, and she skips happily into the living room. Everyone (even the Cullens) is sitting around the room. They look up when Aria and I walk in, obviously waiting for me to arrive.

"What's up?" I ask as I sit in my favorite armchair.

"As a pack, you must have an Alpha, and a Beta. The Alpha is the leader, generally a male, and the Beta is the second-in-command," my mom tells us.

"I nominate Kierian as Alpha!" I declare immediately.

"I second it!" Aria adds. Before the rest of the adults can ask, Mitri, Heidi and Tai nod their consent.

"So, if I'm the Alpha…" Kierian begins, "Aiya is my Beta!" The rest of The New Pack nod in agreement again.

My mother sighs. "Now that that is over with, we have to discuss training, as well as a patrol schedule."

* * *

***********An Hour Later***********

Eventually, we get all the schedules sorted. On Mondays and Thursdays, I will patrol with Aria. Tuesdays and Saturdays, Heidi will be with Tai. On Wednesdays and Sundays, Kierian and Dimitri will patrol together. On Friday, at the time a team would be patrolling on any other night, we will have training with Mom, Dad, Uncle Jake, and Uncle Kai.

"We have to go," Alice says as she and the rest of the Cullens stand from the couches and chairs they have been sitting in for almost the entire time they've been here, "Is it okay if we come over tomorrow, around the same time?"

The adults give their consent, and I say good-bye to them as they exit the front door. They drive away, and I close the door. I turn around, and the Black family and the Call family are exiting the living room. I sigh, open the door again, and say good-bye to my kind-of-family as they leave. Kierian is the last one, and he hugs me. I mentally sigh. I wish Kierian and I could be like this all the time.

Kierian lets me go, and heads towards his house. When he is on his porch, about the open the front door, he turns to look at me. He gives me a big grin as our eyes meet, and I gasp in shock. Suddenly, I am cut free from everything that is tying me to the ground. I feel as if I am floating away, but then I am stopped. I feel as though an anchor is attached to my leg. Somehow, I know it is Kierian that is my connection to Earth. Without him, I will float away into space, and nothing will be able to stop me. Starting at this moment, Kierian is my world, my everything.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Of course, this imprinting (you know which one I'm talking about) was different from normal imprintings. I like to play around with the imprinting method, as you can probably tell.**

**If you want a picture of The New Pack in their wolf forms, check out my Photobucket (just take out the spaces first).**

**http:/s1002. Photobucket. com/ albums/ af146/ MidnightEmberMisery/ Every%20Tear%20Brings%20You%20Closer/ Wolf%20Forms/**

**Thanks always to my Beta, ****TwilightHeart21****, for always supporting my characters!**

**R&R please, even if you only say 'nice', or are just wishing me luck in high school! In case you don't have an account, I accept anonymous reviews.**


	15. Chapter 14: What If?

**A/N: Yay! I loved last chapter! It was fun to write (well, most of it was, anyways)! In news that I LOVE: I'm entering a writing contest in my city! I'm VERY excited about it, and you guys are some of the *VERY* few people that know I'm entering!**

**TwilightHeart21: I'm glad you enjoyed it, as always! So far, I'm really enjoying high school, although I will admit: when faced with first period Junior-level math on the first day of my first year of high school…I vomited. It was really gross, and my mom (who was driving me that day) took me down to the hotel where my dad works (it's really close to my school), and I stayed there until about 20 minutes before second period.**

**fleurdelis1126: I'm glad you liked it! It was kind of forced when writing the descriptions of their wolf forms, but whatever. In response to your question…although I didn't really think about it, I guess the Cullens' return would be a factor of them phasing. Also, they were all really angry that their family, or 'family', had been kept from them for the past seventeen years.**

**CoKa-kAlA: I'm glad you liked it! And I think it's hilarious that someone's addicted to something I've written!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: What If?

Aiya POV (From the last chapter)

Suddenly, I am cut free from everything that is tying me to the ground. I feel as if I am floating away, but then I am stopped. I feel as though an anchor is attached to my leg. Somehow, I know it is Kierian that is my connection to Earth. Without him, I will float away into space, and nothing will be able to stop me. Starting at this moment, Kierian is my world, my everything.

* * *

Aiya POV (This chapter)

Giddily, I close the front door and skip up the stairs to my bedroom, not even acknowledging my parents or Aria. This is probably the greatest thing that has ever happened to me! I throw myself onto my bed, bouncing up and down on it. I can feel a giant smile gracing my lips, but I'm too happy to care! Kierian and I are meant to be together! Yes!

As suddenly as it began, my joy ends. I never saw Kierian's eyes glaze over, as I'm sure mine did. And he's still with Annika. The thought sobers me immediately. I'll backtrack on my previous thinking. This is most definitely the WORST thing that has ever happened to me!

* * *

Aria POV

Upon seeing Aiya SKIP up the stairs, and seeing her face as she closed the door after saying goodbye to Kierian, I know what's happened. She's IMPRINTED on him! I always knew this would happen! My parents attempt to ask me what's going on with my darling twin, but I wave them off. There's so much to do; I don't have time to give them the obvious answer to their inane question!

I run up the stairs to my room, open my cell phone, and dial in Heidi's number. "Hello?" she asks as she answers the phone and her face appears onscreen.

"You'll never believe what's just happened! Actually, you will, because we've been guessing about this forever. It's finally happened! Well, kind of. It's really more of a half-happening, but that's not the point! The point is, you will never believe what's happened!" I shriek.

"ARIA! CALM DOWN! You're talking WAY too fast! What's going on? This is so unlike you!"

"Guess what happened!"

"My brother proposed," Heidi suggests, sounding sort of bored.

"No! WAIT! Do you know something? Is he planning on it? Does he have a ring? What does it look like? No, wait, don't tell me! I want to be surprised! Wait, no I don't! I HATE surprises! Tell me! No, wait, don't, because I want to be adequately shocked when he proposes!" I begin to rant.

"ARIA! SHUT UP!" Heidi roars in a most un-Heidi-like manner, and I quiet instantly, "I don't know anything about my brother proposing, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Anyways, what's happened that's got you so…psychotic?"

"AiyaimprintedonKierianandthey'''llallbetogetherforever!" (Aiya imprinted on Kierian, and they're finally going to be together, and they'll get married, and you and I and she can have a triple wedding, and we'll all be together forever!) I blurt out eagerly. Apparently, I said it too fast, because Heidi asks, "What?"

"Aiya imprinted on Kierian…" I begin again, but Heidi interrupts me.

"Yeah, I got all that. I meant, 'What?' as in, 'Are you sure? Or are you assuming things again?'. We've told you over and over that assuming makes…"

"An ass out of you and me, I know, I know! God! And yes, I'm sure! Well, at least, I'm sure that Aiya imprinted on Kierian. I'm not sure about the whole 'them being together and getting married and us having a triple wedding and us all being together forever' thing, though. I should probably ask her…"

"I thought you just said that you were sure that she imprinted on Kierian!" Heidi accuses, her eyes narrowed.

"I AM sure! I meant that I should ask her about us three having a triple wedding!"

"Aria, I'm REALLY sure that you're jumping ahead of yourself. Have you EVEN considered the idea that Kierian didn't imprint on Aiya?"

"Of course not!" I admonish her, "Imprinting goes both ways, you know that! Tai and I imprinted on each other, and you and Mitri imprinted on each other!"

"Aria, do you EVER pay attention to your parents anymore?" Heidi scolds me.

"What?" _I'm confused._

"Earlier, your parents told us the story of their imprinting, remember?"

"…"

"I swear, Aria, sometimes I think you dye your hair!"

_What does that mean?_ I think, and, as if she has read my mind, she adds, "You act like a complete blond sometimes." _OOOHHHH! I get it!_

"What're you talking about?"

"You know as well as I do that many people consider blonds to be…"

"Not that! I know what you meant by that! I mean, what does my parent's imprinting have to do with anything?" _I'm so confused right now!_

"Your parents were both wolves for a long time, and had known each other a long time as well, before they imprinted. It wasn't love at first sight for them," Heidi reminds me.

"Your point…"

"Just because Aiya's imprinted on Kierian, which may or may not be true, it doesn't mean that Kierian's imprinted on Aiya. Sometimes imprintings are different. Maybe he won't imprint on her at all, if he didn't imprint on her today."

"O…M…G! You could totally be right! What if he stays with that nasty witch Annika forever, and Aiya could only be his best friend? That'd be tragic! It'd break her heart, and she'd probably kill herself!" I start freaking out. In my haste to be reassured about Kierian and Aiya, I hang up on Heidi without saying goodbye. I hurriedly dial Mitri's number, thankful that he answers almost at once.

"Hey Ari…"

"No time for general chit-chat!" I announce, "Is your brother acting overly-happy?"

"Ummm…I don't know. Let me go check; I'll be right back."

'Right back' is apparently different for Dimitri than it is for me. While I would've just used my super-speed to be there and back in less than a minute, Dimitri doesn't, and instead returns TWO minutes later! Blasphemy!

"He's acting normal. Well, as normal as he can be while dating that troll," Dimitri reports, "Why?"

I hang up, and re-dial Heidi. "Thanks for hanging up on me!" she snorts when she answers.

"We have a problem! Kierian didn't imprint on Aiya! They're never going to get their happy ending!" I'm officially in crisis mode.

"Aria! Once again, I say, CALM DOWN! Just because he hasn't imprinted on Aiya yet doesn't mean that he won't," she reassures me.

"But…you said…" I splutter.

"I KNOW what I said. But I also said that all imprintings are different."

"But…and…what…why?" I'm totally incoherent right now.

"Aria, if it makes you feel better, tomorrow we can fake being sick and go to the Elder's Hall. I'm sure that they have some information on imprinting."

"That won't work!" I cry, "Our parents know that we can't get sick!"

"Fine. We'll tell our parents our real reason, and then they can call the school and tell them that we're sick."

"But what'll Kierian and Tai and Dimitri and Aiya say when they say we're not at school?"

"We'll tell Tai and Mitri and Kierian that we're going shopping. And, knowing Aiya, if she's realized that Kierian didn't imprint on her, which she probably has, she'll stay home tomorrow and be all depressed. She won't notice that we're not at school."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?" I'm in awe.

"Of course!" she affirms, "Aiya's one of our best friends, my cousin, and your twin sister. I'd do anything for her. You know that!"

"Of course," I sigh, "I'm just worried. She's been hurt too many times, and it's not fair that her heart's been broken again. Especially since, as usual, it's Kierian's fault. It's always his fault."

"I know," Heidi says consolingly, "The best thing we can do for now is find out more information about imprinting."

I nod my head and smile a half-smile. "You're right. As usual."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, ****I'm sorry this chapter took so long (or, at least, longer than I thought it would), but I was dealing with an INTENSE case of writer's block. But one of my AMAZING friends (who doesn't read Fanfiction, nor does she know I write it) kind of inspired me. I asked her about it (phrasing it in a way so that it didn't sound like Fanfiction), and she suggested that I only do a little bit of Maria's POV (Maria is actually Aiya), and then I should try writing from the POV of Chloe (who is actually Aria). And then, I just wrote the conversations between Aria and Heidi so that it sounds kind of like they could be conversations between me and said AMAZING friend (if we were Aria [me] and Heidi [my friend]). Once I started thinking like that, the chapter flowed out of naturally. No force necessary! **

**Second of all, thanks (as always) to my lovely Beta, ****TwilightHeart21****. She is such a breeze to work with, and writes amazing stories as well!**

**Third, I would like to mention that I already have an idea for the next chapter, so hopefully that one won't take as long. I'd write it while I'm bored at school (almost all the time), but I usually have to reference a lot of stuff when I write my chapters. I may try, though.**

**If you'd like to keep up with my life, check out my LiveJournal (http:/ embermisery. livejournal. com/). I've already posted two entries, so check those out!**

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15: Can You Hear Me?

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 15! Yay! This one didn't take a long time to write (good or bad?). Okay, so before we begin, a shout-out to my reviewers!**

**TwilightHeart21: As has pretty much become usual, you are the first reviewer! And you're the second person to be addicted to my writing! ;) It's okay that you didn't leave a 'super-long, ultra fab review'. I'm just glad that you loved it 'to pieces'! And, just to let you know, I love Aria, too. While Aiya may a little bit like me, she's more like one of my best friends, Emily. Aria is definitely me (except I don't have a boyfriend, nor have I ever had one). I love ya!**

**thyttrinh: I think this is your first review! (If I'm wrong, please don't be mad.) Although your review was short, I still appreciate it nonetheless. I'm glad you thought it was awesome, because it's actually one of my favorite chapters!**

**Lucky for you guys, I have yet ANOTHER idea for next chapter! (I'm on a roll!) Enjoy this one please!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Can You Hear Me?

*Dimitri POV (Set during/after Aria's phone call with Dimitri in Chapter 14)*

Just as I'm about to pull out my homework (honestly, who assigns homework on the first day of school?), my phone rings.

_Her mind decays_

_Her body decays_

_Her life decays_

_She decays_

It's playing my ringtone for the rest of the New Pack, the chorus of 'Decay', the hit song from a band called Amaryllis. Dude! That song's awesome! It's kind of alternative, but also pop and rock. I CANNOT wait until they come out with an album!

Oh yeah! I still have to answer my phone.

"Hey Ari…" I begin to greet my kind-of-cousin as her face appears onscreen.

"No time for general chit-chat!" she declares urgently, "Is your brother acting overly-happy?"

"Ummm…I don't know. Let me go check; I'll be right back." I stand up and walk out of my room, up the stairs, and into Kierian's room. His door is open, so I walk right in. I'm his older brother (even if only by a few minutes), so I can do whatever I want.

He's on the phone, and I listen to his conversation for a few minutes.

"No, Anni, I wasn't with another girl! I was hanging out with my family! My grandparents and my…cousins came over today."

"_You're lying to me, Ki-ki! You told me that you don't have any grandparents! And you don't have any cousins! You told me so! Were you with that skank, Aiyala? Or was it that transfer student from La Push High, Jasmyn Yates? I'll make her life a living hell!" _Annika's voice is high and whiny. It makes me cringe!

"Anni, I swear! I didn't know I had any grandparents or cousins until today! I guess that my parents have been trying to track them down for a while now, and they came here today!" I don't know what my little brother sees in that bitch! Every time he talks to her, or is even around her, he gets all depressed! And I can't believe he didn't even defend Aiya, his best friend!

I head back to my room, trying to disguise my anger and disgust, and report to Aria. "He's acting normal. Well, as normal as he can be while dating that troll. Why?"

She hangs up on me, not even offering an explanation. I sigh and dial Tai's number. Maybe he has an idea of what's going on, considering that it's my girlfriend (and his sister) that Aria's probably talking to right now.

"Hello?" Tai answers sleepily as he appears onscreen, rubbing his eyes and confirming my assumptions that I have just woken him from his mid-mid-afternoon nap. This may be an understatement, but that boy sleeps A LOT.

"Dude! What're your sister and Aria talking about on the phone?"

"I don't know, man. Her room's on the other side of the basement. I can't hear that far away." Obviously, when he's just woken up, Tai Call cannot think.

"Go check then, ya moron!" I scold, almost sounding like one of the girls. Tai sighs, stands up, and walks out of his room. I work on my homework while I wait (I may hate school, but I still want good grades!), and then Tai scares the SHIT out of me when he comes back and starts speaking. "My girlfriend and your girlfriend have really weird conversations."

"That was kind of obvious! They're girls!...So, what were they talking about?"

"Here, watch this video. I'm too tired to remember what in the hell they were saying."

* * *

*Video Begins (3rd Person POV)*

_The video begins with a close-up of Heidi. She's on the phone, and you can see Ariabella's face onscreen. Aria's eyes are wide with worry."But what'll Kierian and Tai and Dimitri and Aiya say when they see we're not at school?"_

_"We'll tell Tai and Mitri and Kierian that we're going shopping. And, knowing Aiya, if she's realized that Kierian didn't imprint on her, which she probably has, she'll stay home tomorrow and be all depressed. She won't notice that we're not at school." Heidi is trying her hardest to reassure her best friend._

"_You've really thought this out, haven't you?" Aria asks, the awe evident in her voice._

"_Of course!" Heidi affirms, "Aiya's one of our best friends, my cousin, and your twin sister. I'd do anything for her. You know that!"_

"_Of course," Aria sighs, "I'm just worried. She's been hurt too many times, and it's not fair that her heart's been broken again. Especially since, as usual, it's Kierian's fault. It's always his fault."_

_"I know," Heidi says consolingly, "The best thing we can do for now is find out more information about imprinting."_

*Video Ends*

* * *

"Dude! Do you know what this means?" I'm VERY excited.

"Ummm…"

"We finally know what's going on!"

"We do?" Wow, Tai can be _such_ a blond sometimes(even though his hair's actually brown).

"Yeah! Aiya's got the lusties for my baby bro!" Maybe he'll finally break up with that slut!

"How do you know?"

"Dude! Keep up! The part of the conversation that you taped confirms it! Aiya's all depressed because Kierian didn't imprint on her!" So THAT'S what the girls' secret conversation after school was about!

"What're we supposed to do?" Seriously, all Tai's really done is ask questions.

"…I'm not sure." I'm not the one that usually comes up with the plans! Especially not when it involves love and stuff! That's Heidi and Aria's job! "I think we have to let the girls know that we know."

* * *

**A/N: So, this definitely wasn't one of my best works. But there is a reason for that. My half-brother (who used to also be one of my best friends) was just ex-communicated from my family. He's been talking shit about my parents and lying and having one of my full-brother's friends spy on us for him. Although I'm MAD at him for being horrible to my parents, I still miss him a lot. I really hope this situation is resolved soon.**

**A thanks (as always) to ****TwilightHeart21****, who is like the big sis that I've never had (I have a brother and a half-brother). Thanks so much for all the hard work you do for me!**

**Also, I would LOVE if some of my readers (or maybe there is only one reader) from France or French-speaking countries would review. The language elective I'm taking for high school is French, and I think it'd be amazing if I could talk to some of my French-speaking reviewers (but not in French, cause I only know a little bit).**

**Finally, I'm sorry if the conversation between Dimitri and Tai sounds a little forced, or anything EXCEPT natural. As I'm pretty sure you all know, I'm not a guy. But I do hang out with guys A LOT (every day at school, and whenever my brother has friends over). And I've been known to speak in Guy-ese every once in a while (saying 'Dude!' and stuff like that [but not talking about girls]). So, based on my expanded knowledge, I wrote this chapter. But, like I said, I'm not a guy, so I can't write the PERFECT guy-to-guy conversation. I hope this chapter sufficed.**

**I love you all, so please R&R!**

**Bye!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Chapter 16! Umm…not much to say.**

**TwilightHeart21: I 3 you, and I hope you get better! This chapter goes out to you!**

**This one is kind of short, but I like it, and it's pretty much stand-alone as a chapter. The next chapter is set the next day, so this is just ending what has already been an epic (and, for some, heart-breaking) day for the Clearwater, Black and Call children. (Remember, it's still the first day of school, as it has technically been since the first chapter.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Truth Hurts

*Heidi POV (The same day as the phone calls)*

"You. Did. WHAT?" Aria shrieks in shock and anger.

Minutes earlier, Dimitri had called me and asked me to meet him at the old fort in the forest behind our houses. I had happily agreed, and headed out, thinking that we would be 'making mischief of one kind and another'. Upon arriving, however, I discovered that Tai and Aria were there as well. I had sat down next to Aria, across from Mitri and Tai, and the boys had immediately told us that they had spied on our phone call, warranting the "You. Did. WHAT?" from Aria.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO! THAT WAS A TOTAL DISREGARD OF OUR PRIVACY! WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TWO…?"

"Aria! Aria!" I shout at her, trying to make her stop yelling. She stops, probably to glare at the guys in silence.

"WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TWO TO SPY ON US? WHAT DID YOU THINK WE WERE TALKING ABOUT? DID YOU THINK THAT WE WERE CHEATING ON YOU?" I pick up where she left off.

Dimitri interrupts me. "Of course we didn't! Why would you even think that? Do you have a guilty conscience?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I roar, "I imprinted on YOU! I love YOU! I would NEVER be unfaithful! But if you'd even CONSIDER the fact that I might be cheating on you, you are SORELY mistaken. And lately, you've been making a lot of mistakes. Until you figure out how to fix it, I think we're done." With that, I storm out, fuming. From behind me, I hear Aria, and she doesn't sound happy either.

"It's so…hurtful to think that my boyfriend would EAVESDROP on my phone call with his sister! Until you've truly thought about how VIOLATED your actions make me feel, we're through."

* * *

**A/N: Ah! See, even imprints can fight! I love drama (as it doesn't involve me)! What'll happen to our two couples?**

**Does anyone know what allusions are? If you do, then I'll let you know that the line 'making mischief of one kind or another' was an allusion to the beloved kid's book, ****Where The Wild Things Are****. If you recognized that, then you win a virtual puppy! (Puppy not included)**

**Thanks to the lovely Ms. ****TwilightHeart21****! She always returns my chapters quickly (which makes it easier for me to update), provides helpful feedback, and inspires my Muse when I'm stuck on a chapter.**

**Question #1: What has your favorite chapter so far been? (Mine's either Chapter 7.5 or Chapter 14.)**

**Question #2: Who is your favorite ****main**** character (Aiya, Aria, Heidi, Kierian, Dimitri, or Tai) so far? (Mine's probably Aria, for reasons that I've explained before. But I'm also starting to grow fond of Heidi.)**

**Question #3: Which of the ****main**** characters is most like you, and how are they like you?**

**Question #4: Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?**

**Please review, because I really need them! Anyone that reviews gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**


	18. Chapter 17: Jumbled

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, even though it took almost three months! I'm sorry in advance, by the way, that it's short, even though I should've made it longer since it took so long. This chapter was pretty forced, which was one of the reasons that it took so long. The rest of the apologies are at the end of the chapter.**

**TwilightHeart21: The correct answer is "1…2…3…*chomp* How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? The world may never know!" Haha, thanks for being the bestest Beta ever, and always reviewing!**

**thyttrinh: I'm glad that, even after last chapter, this story is still 'Epp'-worthy!**

**I'd also like to respond to an anonymous reviewer who reviewed ****My Sandy Wolf****, just in case they're reading this. **

**natenotorious: Your review was exceptionally, wonderfully nice, and it put me in a good mood ALL day! Thanks for wishing my luck with my family issues. Yes, Paramore and Taylor Swift are AWESOME. :) ****I liked the chapter with Phoenix's confession as well, because it was sweet to write (and I'm glad that I apparently pulled it off successfully, since I've never felt that way before). Also, I'm not really that great at describing clothing. What I do is this: I get a basic idea of what I want the character to wear, and design it on a site called Polyvore. When I've created an outfit that works, I go to each site listed for each piece of the outfit, and pretty much just copy down their description of the piece.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Jumbled

*Aiya POV*

I don't think I have anything to live for anymore. _'I imprinted on him…he didn't imprint on me…I'm still single…he's with that slut…'_ My thoughts are jumbled as I lay in bed after that very eventful day. I think about it while I sleep for the half-hour that I actually get, and I think about it when I 'awake' the next morning.

"Aiya! You're going to be late!" my mother calls upstairs. I reply with a loud groan.

"I refuse to come out, Mother! I'm taking a Mental Health Day!"

"It's only the second day!"

I don't argue with her. I stand, lock my door, and lay back down. I hope that sleep will come to me, and soon. I hate having my mind scrambled like this. I'm befuddled, and it's not amusing.

How did this happen? Weren't imprintings supposed to work both ways? I know for a fact that I imprinted on him; shouldn't he have imprinted on me? I'd heard all of the legends; we all had. Imprinting was supposed to go both ways.

"ARGGHHH!" I yell in frustration as I sit up, my hair gripped tightly in my hands. Stupid imprinting! Stupid shape-shifters! Stupid genetics! Stupid…everything!

I throw myself out of bed. I can't stay in my room. Although it's gigantic (well, it seems normal to me, but Cynai swears that it's three times the size of a normal bedroom), it suddenly seems cramped and stuffy. I get changed into a tank-top, zippered hoodie, sweatpants and sneakers.

I stride over to the French doors on the opposite side of the room, and I throw them open. Stepping back a few paces, I take a running start. When I reach the railing at the end of the balcony, I plant my hands firmly and do a front handspring into the air, two stories up. I fall for what seems like forever, but is actually only a few seconds, before my feet meet solid ground. Smiling at the fact that the impact (which might have injured a normal person) doesn't affect me at all, I sprint off into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! As I said in that A/N I posted last month, this story has basically been on the back burner for me, along with my other Twilight stories. It's just not really my favorite genre anymore. I've gone back to Harry Potter, which I suppose is good, because I'm writing some pretty good stories for it. (Shameless plug!)**

**This chapter went un-Beta'd, because I wanted to get it out to you guys. Also, it's good practice for my f***ing Pre-AP English class.**

**If I could get some reviews, that'd be nice. I'd be very happy!**

**Question: Has my writing gotten better from the previous chapters?**


End file.
